


is it all right?

by deviant900



Series: 30 OTP Prompts (SFW & NSFW) [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 18:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15779883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deviant900/pseuds/deviant900
Summary: There were worse ways to wake up, Hank supposed.





	is it all right?

**Author's Note:**

> this was written in less than an hour, half-drunk, and with benadryl running through my veins. it's not my best, but not my worst. y'all enjoy. this one's prompt is "cuddling."
> 
> song of the day: [last night i heard everything in slow motion - oliver tank](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dX0PnlmaNX4)

There were worse ways to wake up, Hank supposed. He could have been hungover, face shoved in the toilet, or passed out on the bathroom floor from whatever drunken bender he’d gone on the night before. It was leagues better to wake up with an android plastered to his side, an arm and a leg flung over him, as if they were there to keep him in place.

He didn’t seem to respond when Hank stirred, just a slight twitch of his fingers. His LED was on, though, and running circles of blue just above his eye.

“Do androids even need sleep, or are you just faking it?” he asked. His voice was rough first thing in the morning.

“Good morning, Hank,” came the response. Connor just pressed closer to him.

“You didn’t answer the question.”

Connor tilted his head up, chin resting on Hank’s chest. His eyes were open and bright, the brown in them gleaming in the morning light. He smiled, content. 

“Androids don’t need to sleep in the same sense that humans do,” Connor answered. He lifted his head as he spoke. “But, I wasn’t sleeping.”

“If you don’t need to sleep, why the hell a”—

Connor’s cheek fell back to Hank’s chest. His fingers traced aimless patterns into Hank’s skin as his eyes slipped shut. “I just want to be with you, Hank. I like feeling you, and being near you. Is that okay?”

Whatever sarcastic or snappy remark Hank had died in his throat. It tightened at the sight of Connor settling back in to Hank’s bed. He nuzzled his cheek against Hank and let out a pleased sigh. Hank lifted a hand, hesitating, but eventually let it fall down to Connor’s shoulder.

Another small, happy noise. Connor pressed impossibly closer.

Yeah, Hank thought. There were definitely worse ways to wake up.


End file.
